Heichou beg for more
by kawaiiyuu8
Summary: Levi and Eren intimated with each other...


The night has invited us to sin, and we invaded each other body, the heat that drives us crazy, crazy enough to lose control. Hechou is melting in my arms as he was riding me, his moans make me more pervy that I lost my control as a human and the beast that resides inside me, had overcome and made Hechou to beg more.

"Ahn~ here I liked it here", Levi-san moaned. My tongue was probing his rosebud. Levi-san reaction to this activity is superb.

Being young I am full of enthusiasm which excels my s-drive and Hechou was not ready to lose his V in such a way. Hechou is a man of action, but he is quite different the way he is melting in my arms.

Then I was unable to resist, and I invaded his body with a striking force.

"Ahn~ it hurts, it hurts too much Eren, stop it"

"I couldn't hear you, can you please be more specific where it hurts"

"I said…"

And the room echoed with Levi-san screams. I am such a pervert, driving him to expose him in front of me. Man cannot overcome his lust so easily.

"Where it hurts, h-e-c-h-o-u?"

He answered with a sluty moan, the watery mouth of his which is excreting excess amount of saliva. Every time we kiss, I taste his sweet mouth flavor, which itself enough to make me get hard again. Being young is wonderful you do not have any regrets.

Hechou offered me to have himself as a tool for getting rid of my V, but I was unaware of that he, himself was virgin. I chuckled.

I was getting crazy as I reach my climax. My body started to accelerate its speed, and Levi san's moan started to get sexier. His tears, his saliva, his insides, and his oIo, where all tensed up with the current activity of his body.

It was my first time that I got excited this much.

"Levi-san! Shall I release inside?"

"Do you have to ask for that?"

The shuddering sensation was amazing, I never felt such thing before.

We both panted and rested our bodies for a while after a major ejaculation.

"Shall we go for another round", I whispered. Levi-san nodded.

His face was all red. I licked his tears, nibbled his nipples, then I got up and struggled to put my oIo inside as Levi-san was still tight.

After that I don't remember how many times we did. I felt sometime Levi san isn't with me. So I called out his name.

"Levi-san, do you want me to pull off I think you are bleeding?"

"Don't … make me embarrass in front of you, this is nothing", Levi san answered with a pause. He was panting very hard. His eyes were red as they are done with their part of performance. But, I continued my exploration of Levi's insides.

The room again echoed by Levi san moans by breaking the silence for a while, which were making me go crazy than before. In the middle of my satisfaction his conscious self-left me with a hollow container, which in fact was no fun to have further intimidating.

The rhythmic movement was a pleasure for me, but the party I joined to share the mutual feeling lost his connection. I tried to slow down the pace, hoping him to join, but there wasn't any response.

Hechou inside were all mushy, it was easy to slide in and out, I wanted to reach the climax, but this fainted body is making my energetic organ lose its soul.

I leaned on him to kiss, he was knocked out on the white sheets pained in his blood and some of our mutual secretions. I do not know how many times we did it, but one thing I came to realize that the Levi-san also had a limit.

I came on his naked body, instead of inside him as that was already filled with my cum, and it's pouring out messing the sheets more. I wanted to release it on his face, but couldn't somehow I was terrified by him.

I couldn't bring myself to sleep that night, as my mind was filled by his erotic face. The next day it was almost afternoon when Hechou wake up, and I was sitting beside him having a tea, which in fact I made for him, as he loves to have tea before breakfast.

"Good morning Levi-san", I kissed him on his forehead.

He gave me a death glare and tries to get up, but couldn't.

"What happened, brat?"

"No…thing", I promptly answered, I was shivering with fear.

"Why can't I move my body and still I am hard?"

"Ehe~" I blushed.

"Don't give me this Ehe! You didn't finish right? Quite this stupid expression of yours."

"No! We did."

"Shut up", Levi san gets up and moved towards to wash-room staggering beside the walls.

His "don't dare come close to me" aura is killing me.

After some time he came back all dressed up, and he was continuously looking at me, which was making me nervous. I tried not to look in to his eyes.

He came close to me a strange chill ran throughout my spine, froze me on the state in which I am in. He kissed me gently on my lips and gave me refreshing smile, which was new to me and really it was creepy to the very extent. "He can smile like a normal person" the question keep on banging my brain. Somehow he just read my thought and hit me hard and left the room.

I couldn't help myself, but to laugh out loud.


End file.
